


Kiss, The

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atScullySlash, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onScullySlash's collection profile.





	Kiss, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

The Kiss by Speed

Title: The Kiss  
Author: Speed  
Email:  
Fandom: X-files  
Pairing: Scully and Reyes  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine.We all know who they belong to. I just intend to sully their characters a bit and return them slightly mussed and flustered and with a new experience under their belts. It will give them something to tell the grandkids about.  
Author's Note: I just had to give it a try. I finally got to watch the last X-files and she was just darn tootin' cute. And Scully needs some action once in a while anyhow.  
Archivists: Yes, please let me know, so I can visit and keep my name and email on it.

* * *

THE KISS  
by Speed

Dana Scully could not believe the thoughts she was having. She watched as Agent Monica Reyes passed in front of her desk again. Her eyes followed the tight ass packed into the navy blue skirt. Dana's eyes dropped to the back of Monica's knees and swept down to her trim ankles before moving back up to inspect the tight ass again.

Sighing, Scully flipped another page in the folder she was supposed to be studying. Nothing had sunk in as of yet, and she highly doubted it would with Agent Reyes doing so much walking around.

Hearing the screech of the filing cabinet drawer, Dana felt her stomach flip-flop nervously, as her eyes flew to the cabinet. Agent Reyes was busily searching for something in the bottom drawer, her ass perkily swaying to and fro with her movements.

Dana became hypnotized at the sight, staring at the hemline of Monica's very short skirt, imagining a hint of lacy panties hidden beneath. Dana would have bet her next month's salary that they were white. And skimpy. Dana licked her dry lips.

Dropping her file folder back to the desk, Dana nervously cleared her throat as she rose from her chair, eyes still glued to the bobbing ass. She hoped her legs would support her as she steadied herself by the desk, heart hammering wildly in her chest.

Dana had no idea what she planned to do. Concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other, she quietly crossed the room, her eyes never leaving Monica's derriere. Coming to a stop behind her, Dana shifted nervously and completely chickened out.

Before Dana could take flight, Monica suddenly straightened and turned, her dark hair swinging around her face as she jumped, startled to have Dana so close to her. "Scully! Did you need something?"

Swallowing hard, Dana's eyes fell to the swell of Reyes' breasts, the material of her blouse stretched tightly across them. "No, I... no, nothing."

A feisty grin stretched across Monica's face as she noted the direction of Scully's gaze, and waited for Dana to meet her eyes. "Are you ready to take a break for lunch then?"

Scully's eyes jerked back up to meet Monica's. "Lunch? Yes, good idea." Dana made no move to leave, keeping Reyes blocked against the filing cabinet. Almost without realizing it, Dana's hand lifted and she gently brushed a stray lock of hair from Agent Reyes' face. Her lips parted slightly as she stared at Monica's lips and wondered what they tasted like.

Scully blushed furiously as she realized where her hand was, but she made no effort to remove it. Cupping her hand to the back of Reyes' head, Scully slipped her fingers into the dark locks, feeling the silkiness against the palm of her hand.

Taking the final step to close the distance between them, Dana moved her mouth slowly to Monica's, giving the other woman plenty of time to retreat if she was going to. Their lips met, surprising Scully as the reality of what she was doing set in.

Dana took a deep breath and sank into the kiss, her tongue meeting Monica's, tasting a faint glimpse of peppermint. Still not believing what she was doing, Dana gasped and almost pulled away when she felt a hand close over one breast, squeezing gently, her nipple responding immediately, straining through the fabric.

Dana tentatively brought her free hand to Monica's hip, resting it there for a moment before sliding upwards, her fingers gently grazing the side of Reyes' right breast. Dana's thumb stretched across the expanse of breast, searching for the puckered nipple.

Taking a deep breath, Dana broke off the kiss finally, her thumb still working it's way back and forth across the hard nipple. Dropping her hands, Dana blushed. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that."

Monica smiled gently. "Don't be. I've been thinking about kissing you for days."

  
=================================  
The Hoover Archives:  
http://www.radcat.net/Hoover/Main.html  
=================================  
"One more anal-probing-gyro-pyro-levitating-ecoplasym alien antimatter story and I'm going to take out my gun and shoot somebody." - Fox Mulder  
=================================

  
Archived: 11:34 03/09/01 


End file.
